Dart Monkey Alternate Upgrades
These are Dart Monkey's Alternate Upgrades. The Dart Monkey is a weak monkey at first, but it will get stronger thanks to those special upgrades. Alternate Upgrades are upgrades that focus on other towers or projectiles instead of focusing in the main tower such as a Bomb Tower with a Ninja Alternate Upgrade. Not all towers have the same paths for Alternate Upgrades. For example, a Ninja Monkey can't have a Village Alternate Upgrade. The Dart Monkey has 4 types of Alternate Upgrades: Tack, Ninja, Bomb and Dartling Alternate Upgrades. After this segment, I will be referring Alternate Upgrades as AU. Let's get this started. Tack AU Unlocks by placing 10 Tack Towers and 10 Dart Monkeys in a single game. Upgrade 1: Darts and Tacks The Dart Monkey shoots darts, and then tacks, one after another. Tacks shot by the Dart Monkey can't pop fast bloons because the tacks move slower than the darts, but these tacks can pop 1 extra bloon (like the sharp darts upgrade). Costs 570 cash on Medium. Upgrade 2: Tack Shooter-like Behaviour The Dart Monkey copies the Tack Shooter's power, but only slightly. It shoots 2 tacks and 2 darts. It also shoots 20% faster. Costs 1350 cash on Medium. Upgrade 3: Fiery Vortex Shoots fiery tacks and darts (still 2 of each), mimicing the Ring of Fire upgrade, and allowing the Dart Monkey to pop Lead Bloons and other bloons with heavy armory. Costs 1450 cash on Medium. Upgrade 4 (Final Upgrade): Blade of Doom The giant, ultra-sharp and ultra-menacing Blade of Doom! Instead of shooting 2 darts and 2 tacks, shoots a giant Blade Shooter blade that pops 9 bloons and 3 layers of bloons, pops Lead bloons and Camo bloons, does extra damage to Ceramic and MOAB-class bloons, and is three times bigger than the Dart Monkey shooting it! Costs 6500 cash on Medium. Ninja AU Unlocks by fully upgrading (normal upgrades) 5 Ninja Monkeys and placing 10 Dart Monkeys in a single game. Upgrade 1: Ninja Sight The Dart Monkey can now detect Camo Bloons. Costs 400 cash on Medium. Upgrade 2: Ninja Skills The Dart Monkey has developed Ninja Skills, and has learned how to power up its darts. The powerful darts can now pop Blue and Green Bloons instantly. Costs 2000 cash on Medium. Upgrade 3: Advanced Skills The Dart Monkey has learned how to make the darts super-strong! The even more powerful darts can now seek Bloons, and can pop Yellow, Pink, Black and White Bloons instantly! Costs 3450 cash on Medium. Upgrade 4 (Final Upgrade): Double Team The Dart Monkey has mastered Bloonjitsu and learned how to make shadows, or copies of itself! Every 30 seconds, this Dart Monkey clones itself using his skills, and places a 0/0 Dart Monkey somewhere in the map. The Dart Monkey upgrades itself each round (to 1/1, then 2/2, then x/3 or 3/x) and after that it vanishes. Costs 3500 cash on Medium. Bomb AU Unlocks by placing 100 Bomb Shooters and 100 Dart Monkeys in total. Upgrade 1: Dart Explosions The Dart Monkey's darts explode on contact of a bloon, popping bloons nearby, and allowing the Dart Monkey to pop Lead Bloons and other bloons with heavy armory. This effect is not affected by the Black or Zebra bloons, and the dart pops normally with no explosion when it touches one of those. Costs 800 cash on Medium. Upgrade 2: Dart Missile The Dart Monkey has a 25% chance of shooting a missile instead of an explosive dart. The missile explodes into 8 darts upon contact of a Bloon. Costs 1550 cash on Medium. Upgrade 3: Hypersonic The Dart Monkey shoots explosive darts and missiles three times as fast! Costs 2750 cash on Medium. Upgrade 4 (Final Upgrade): Nuke Bomb Instead of shooting missiles, has a 25% chance of shooting a nuke, which has a gigantic explosion radius, even bigger than the map itself, pops every bloon onscreen twice and paralyzes them for 3 seconds! Does not affect MOAB-class bloons. Costs 5000 cash on Medium. Dartling AU Unlocks by beating a game with only Dartling Guns and Dart Monkeys. Upgrade 1: Ambidextrous The Dart Monkey shoots darts from both hands, shooting 2 darts at a time. Costs 300 cash on Medium. Upgrade 2: Dart Flurry The Dart Monkey shoots 2 more darts from its tail, shooting a total of 4 darts at once! Costs 1000 cash on Medium. Upgrade 3: Bloontonium Launcher The Dart Monkey now holds a device that shoots Bloontonium Darts at the speed of a Dartling Gun. Bloontonium Darts can pop every type of bloon! Costs 2000 cash on Medium. Upgrade 4 (Final Upgrade): Bloontonium Beam The Dart Monkey modified the Bloontonium Launcher to shoot the deadly Bloontonium Beam! The beam has an added ability to completely annihilate all the bloons - even the ZOMG! Costs 7500 cash on Medium. Category:Upgrades Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Alternative towers